Some satellite communications systems provide multiple beams that connect diverse terrestrial regions through a satellite. In this context, a satellite may use multiple antenna elements, which may also be referred to as feeds, in a phased array or as part of a reflector antenna, to form one or more communication beams for communicating with terrestrial devices in the coverage areas of the communication beams. A satellite communications system may combine an array of antenna elements or feeds coherently to create one or more discrete beam shapes that cover geographic areas.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.